


You Know I'm On Your Side

by iamtraassshh



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, bless marya she's amazing, helene needs a hug, vassily needs a punch in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtraassshh/pseuds/iamtraassshh
Summary: Comments make my day, just saying :)
Relationships: Marya Dmitryevna Akhrosimova/Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	You Know I'm On Your Side

Marya had just settled in for a relaxing night, a book in her hand and a mug of tea on the table, content with the fact that she could quite possibly fall asleep on the couch where she now sat. When suddenly there was a knock at the door. Confused as to who would come over so late, she cautiously approached the door and opened it to see her girlfriend. “Hélène? What are you doing here so late?”

Hélène gave a sheepish smile, a rare thing for her, “Just wanted to see you.”

Marya could immediately tell that something was wrong based on Hélène’s quiet tone and overall shy and scared demeanor but decided not to push it, “Well please, come in.”

Hélène followed Marya inside and to the couch, sitting down next to her, resting her head on her shoulder, and clutching a little too tightly onto Marya’s arm to be considered normal. There was a beat of silence before Hélène spoke. 

“So,” Hélène sucked in a breath to steady her voice, “What are you reading?”

“The same page over and over again until you let me turn it.”

Hélène chuckled softly and slightly loosened her grip on Marya’s arm.

Marya couldn’t keep this up for longer, she knew Helene was hurting and that killed her. She closed her book and turned to face Hélène, forcing Hélène’s head off her shoulder, “Elena what’s wrong? I know something’s up. Please let me help you.”

Hélène flinched at the use of her given name which concerned Marya even more, “I thought you liked it when I call you that.”

Hélène buried her face in Marya’s neck again, hiding her face in Marya’s hair, “Not tonight.”

Marya gently draped an arm over Helene’s back and laced her fingers into Hélène’s hair, rubbing her scalp gently, “Did something happen, love?” Marya got no verbal response but felt Helene tremble in her arms. She slowly lifted Helene’s face off her shoulder to face her and softly said, “Hélène?”

Hélène bowed her head so as to avert her eyes from Marya’s intense gaze, “He,” Helene struggled to get the word out, “He-” 

“Who’s he, love? Your father?” 

Hélène nodded and Marya was filled with rage. Vassily Kuragin, how she hated that man. He was awful to his children and she knew how scared Helene was of him. She had been planning to move out as soon as she turned 18 but then when Anatole was born, and Vassily was even worse to him, Helene vowed to stay and protect him. 

Marya tried to stifle this anger because she knew it would upset Hélène even more and that was the last thing she wanted to do. So, as cautiously as possible, she asked, “What did he do, angel?” 

“H- he got- he got angry again.” As she said this, Hélène all but flung herself into Marya, crying into her chest, arms wrapped in a vice grip around her torso, “And he- he knocked him out, Marya! H was yelling and he just hit him right in the- the jaw. How could he do that? To his own son? And he won’t, he won’t let me see him. I don’t even know if he’s okay!” 

Marya didn’t need to ask who she was talking about, she knew Vassily always had a certain unreasonable hatred for Anatole and while she wasn’t particularly fond of the boy, no one deserved that. Marya felt the rage bubble up inside her again and she was about to get off the couch and call CPS on that wicked, spiteful man but Hélène spoke again, “I need to go home. I need to stand up for him. I’m supposed to protect him.” She stood up and made a move for the door but was blocked by Marya.

“Helene.” She said in a gentle yet firm voice, “I know it’s hard, but please stay. Going back there,” She sucked in a breath, “It could be dangerous.” The look in Hélène’s eyes shattered her heart. It was so full of pain, yet also understanding. She couldn’t imagine what it must feel like, knowing that your home, the place where you’re supposed to feel safe and loved and cared for, was made into a dangerous, scary, and harmful place. 

Hélène took a deep breath in an attempt to rid her voice of its shakiness and fear, “But he’s hurt, Marya, and here I am crying like a child, running away.” 

“Hey.” Marya cupped Hélène’s face in her hand, “You’re hurt too, you’re allowed to be upset and scared. Physical isn’t the only kind of abuse or pain, it’s clear that everything your father’s done has taken a toll on you. Getting out of there was the best choice you could’ve made.” 

Hélène’s eyes welled with new tears, tears of exhaustion and thanks, and she leaned her head into Marya, resting it on her collarbone, and clutched the hem of her shirt. “Thank you, baby, for always being here and dealing with my shit. Must suck huh. I’m sorry.” 

Marya wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer if that was possible, “Don’t apologize. I love you, which means that your pain is mine alright?” 

Hélène pulled away, a small, scared look in her eyes again, “You love me?” 

Marya raised an eyebrow in confusion, “Of course, it that wrong?” 

“Don’t hurt me, please” 

“Hélène, I would never.” Marya was shocked and a little hurt that this was her response to what she had said. 

“Really? Everyone else who said they loved me has.” 

“Helene I-” Marya was unsure how to respond to this without upsetting her girlfriend more. “I’m not just saying it, I mean it.” Marya took Hélène’s hands in hers, “Please trust me.” 

Hélène smiled sadly at her, “I really want to, sweetheart, but it’s not an easy thing for me to do.” She brought their intertwined hands up and kissed them, “I’ll try to though.” 

Marya smiled at her, it was honestly hard for her to accept that she’d never fully understand some things about her girlfriend or her experiences but she would help her as best she could, “Stay the night then?” 

Hélène pulled them over to the couch and threw herself down, causing Marya to fall after her, “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Marya started to make herself comfortable when Hélène plopped herself in her lap and rested her head against her chest. 

“Marya?” Hélène’s voice was still uncharacteristically timid but the old spark was coming back into it. 

Marya looked down, “Yes?” 

“I don’t think I can go to sleep yet, will you read to me?” 

Marya gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, “Of course, love.” 

Marya grabbed the book she had been reading earlier that night and started from the beginning, not that Hélène would’ve cared about the plot much, she fell asleep only a couple pages in. Marya knew things like this would happen again, she knew that try as she may she couldn’t stop Hélènefrom getting hurt but she would always be there for her when she that happened. And she knew Hélènewould do the same for her. She also knew that her back was going to hurt in the morning, but she didn’t care much.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day, just saying :)


End file.
